ABSTRACT The major objective of this program is to train and educate targeted workers within the US in understanding how infectious diseases with varying transmissibility, incubation periods and clinical outcome are spread in an occupational environment and what measures can be taken to shield workers from potential exposure. Safety and health training will provide workers with the skills and knowledge to protect themselves and their communities from potential exposure to contaminated material or infected individuals who may be encountered. The target audience are workers who are at risk for contact with serious communicable pathogens as a consequence of their occupational exposure in the emergency responder, frontline healthcare and public health workplaces. This program aims to complement existing education and training programs and target workers who are at risk for exposure, but currently without access to programs that help them to establish the basic risk assessment skill sets, and understand measures that can be taken to shield themselves from potential exposure and how infectious diseases are spread in an occupational environment. Emory University is an established leader in serious communicable disease management and has demonstrated proficiency and effectiveness in the implementation of policies and procedures, and education and training, necessary for a safe work environment. The specific aims of the Emory Worker Training Program are to: Develop and implement an occupational safety and infection control training program which interfaces with existing regional and national programs that have nationally and internationally proven subject matter expertise and experience working with Ebola and other serious communicable pathogens Disseminate environmental infection control and hazard recognition education and training aimed at workers who may be at risk for exposure in the emergency responder, frontline healthcare and public health workplaces Establish an enduring platform for collaboration with regional and national partners with the aim of developing and targeting safety and health training for workers that can be delivered both proactively by way of a standing program as well as contemporaneously by way of ?just-in-time? training